A fan-out semiconductor package is defined as a type of package technology for electrically connecting a semiconductor chip to a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a main board of an electronic device, or the like, and protecting the semiconductor chip from external impacts, and can be distinguished from a technology of embedding the semiconductor chip in a PCB, such as an interposer substrate.
A significant recent trend in the development of technology related to the semiconductor chip is to reduce the size of semiconductor chip. Hence, in the field of packaging, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for compact semiconductor chip, or the like, a fan-out semiconductor package having a compact size and a reduced thickness has been demanded. By these technical requirements, the wiring of a redistribution layer serving to redistribute the semiconductor chip has recently been formed to have fine line patterns.
As such, the wiring of the redistribution layer formed to have the fine line patterns has limits in terms of being subjected to a high level of current. Thus, an increase in a level of allowable current is required.